backstabber
by Charlie3386
Summary: Sebastian Smythe lost to the new directions last year but it won't happen this year. He'll do anything to win this year even if that means going behind enemy lines... one problem- Santana Lopez.
1. Chapter 1

It was 8'o clock and Santana Lopez was 20 minutes late for school. To be honest she didn't want to go, she'd much rather stay in bed then go to school and have a four hour cheerios' session. However Santana is the co-captain of the cheerleading team and coach Sylvester would kill her if she didn't go.

Santana asked her dad to drop her off at school on his way to the hospital, where he worked. Everyone was already inside class as Santana walked the empty hallways with her hair ponytail swinging. She wore her cheerleading outfit that barley covered her arse.

She had history first with Mr Shue. Making an entrance being fashionably late Santana walked slowly to the back of the class next to Brittany, her girlfriend.

"Late again, Miss Lopez," Mr Shue frowned, carrying on with the lesson talking about something boring.

Santana turned to her blonde girlfriend Brittany, who was smiling bright eyed back. She pecked Santana's cheek, "Hey Babes."

After cheerio's practise Santana, Quinn and Brittany brushed up in the bathroom putting on their lipstick. They were late to glee club, Mr Shue had announced that he had a special surprise so everyone had to get there early but by a special surprise he probably meant they were doing the boring 80's again.

However the very annoying, Rachel Berry ran into the bathroom red in the face and out of breathe," Come on guys you have to see this!"

The girls all turned their heads at the brunette in curiosity as they followed Rachel into the choir room where the usual suspect sat, Finn, Tina, Kurt, Mike, etc. At the corner of Santana's eye stood, the chipmunk.

Sebastian Smythe had had another nightmare of his mom and sister, details unapplied. He was sweating in his joggers on the side of his massive white bed. His whole house is so plain it's as if no one lives there except Sebastian and occasionally his father.

He was late for school and couldn't care less but then remembered that he was the captain of the Warblers and he had to be there, after losing last year at regionals Sebastian would do anything to beat the new directions this year especially beating Santana Lopez.

Sebastian didn't understand why he had such a hatred for the lesbian ever since their duet he had a feeling that she won there duet and he wasn't having that.

By the time Sebastian was in the Warblers practise room everyone was arguing about the song playlist for regionals. To be honest Sebastian didn't care what they sung he knew the only way they would win is if he destroyed the new directions themselves.

"Everyone shut up!" Sebastian shouted shutting everyone up," I don't care what we do, we have to go back to playing dirty we were getting somewhere."

"We tried that last year, remember," Jeff said," It didn't work out."

Sebastian thought for a second thinking about what Jeff had said, he was right. Maybe the only way to brake the new directions is to brake them from the inside as an ally.

"I got it."  
-

"What's Smythe doing here?" Santana asks looking at everyone's faces which weren't freaking out like the four girls were.

Mr Shue explained how Sebastian was kicked out of the Warblers because they wanted to go after the new directions again and how he disagreed. So Mr Shue greeted him into the new directions with open arms.

"Seriously!" Santana yelled," Blaine, Kurt what he did to you. No one cares that this dick is playing us, he's mos-"

"Excuse me," Sebastian cut in," I am sorry about what happened last year. I just want a chance to sing, please."  
Santana would have believed the very great acting of Sebastian Smythe until his classing smirk came back. This was a trap Santana could tell. She firstly had to find out what he was up to.

Everyone found there seats Santana sat by Brittany and Sebastian sat by Blaine and Kurt getting along as if nothing happened last year. Santana starred at the back of Sebastian's head giving him evils. She didn't even realise when Brittany was trying to cuddle with her as Rachel and Finn did another one of their boring duets.

The lesson went on and Sebastian got a special solo which sounded really amazing but Santana would never admit it out loud. After he sung his song he turned to Santana with his normal (really hot) smirk," What did you think Santana?"

"I thought it was absolute crap."

Everyone filed out of the classroom as Santana hugged Brittany goodbye, "I need to do something I will see you in a bit."

They kissed each other as Santana sat in her chair and sighed 'why was Sebastian in her mind' she was most probably paranoid.

"What you thinking?"

Santana was staring into space when she realised that Sebastian was leaning on the door so casual. Santana realised that for once he wasn't wearing his warbler's uniform instead he wore normal jeans and a white t-shirt that showed off his incredible abs.

"And what are you doing here?" Santana asked," Going to sabotage us?"

Sebastian laughed. He walked into the centre of the room were Santana met him they were inches apart just like the time they did that duet 'smooth criminal'. Yes there was sexual tension between the two as Santana was a lesbian and Sebastian was bi.

"What's your problem?" he asked.

"What's your?" she asked.

They stared into each other eyes for minute's eyes glaring at each other… Sebastian knew his plan was going to work until Santana ruined it. She gently placed her lips on his bottom lip. Firstly he was shocked but then slid into it as he grabbed her waist, as a response she wrapped her hands around his neck.

First it was gentle and then as their tongues got involved it was a fight for dominance. They both needed to breathe and even though they didn't want to they needed oxygen.

They looked at each other their faces too serious until Santana smiled evilly. Sebastian was shocked at her devious grin but the only response he got was the image of the beautiful girl walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian was driving back to Dalton to meet up with the warblers after the new direction practise. He was driving in his porshe, which his dad bought him for his last birthday from Paris. Sebastian couldn't concentrate on the road he was too busy thinking about, Santana.

How that Latina slut could get into his head, he was meant to mess up hers, all of the one directions. Why would she kiss him? Doesn't Santana date that stupid blonde and wasn't she a lesbian. Sabastian knew she was playing him the way she used his signature smirk but there was definitely something between them.

Sebastian had never been in love or had a relationship longer than a day or two. He usually got bored with either guy or girl. Sometimes he wondered if he had the ability to love because he definitely didn't love his dad. However he did love his mum and sister…

Inside Dalton everyone was brainstorming about how to destroy the new directions. Jeff and Thad thought about stealing their playlist and Trent thought about locking them in a closet.

Sebastian just sat there thinking about the Latina, he knew what game she was playing him to make him tell her his secret. Then a great idea sprung into his head.

"Why don't we break some hearts?"

After what happened in the choir room Santana ran home, literally ran in the rain like some mad women. She felt so bad…

Santana regretted what she did. Brittany. It wasn't that big of a deal it was just a kiss, the worst thing about it was how great it was. She was trying to get inside his head but it turned out to be the other way around. Santana sat on her bed staring at her phone which buzzed from messages from Brittany. It made her feel so bad.

She was still in her cheerio's uniform which was seriously wet. Santana was soaking and cold but couldn't bring herself into her shower. Luckily her mum and dad were out for date night and her abola… who abandoned Santana after she came out as a lesbian. But was she a lesbian, if she was he wouldn't be feeling this towards a guy.

The next time her phone buzzed it wasn't from Brittany it was from Sebastian,' hey. Thinking about earlier?' SS

Santana took a second to realise how much she wanted to answer. Fuck this, Santana Lopez is the meanest bitch ever and a half gay guy isn't going to mess with her.

'What are you on about?' SL

'That kiss meant something Satan, don't lie.' SS

'I have a girlfriend. And you kiss worse than a toothless grandma.' SL

'You would know.' SS

… Santana was stomped Sebastian was good. She wasn't going to replay she didn't need Sebastian messing with her mind anymore.

'You want to come over?' SS

She was so close to texting, 'Sure.' But Santana had will power and texted the only replay she loved,' FUCK OFF JACKASS'.

She finally got up and went into the shower… who needed that chipmunk. With perfect hair and such kissable lips.

The next day everyone was in choir practise, Santana had just went through a three hour cheerio practise and the last thing she wanted to do was deal with Smythe. Santana couldn't stand sitting next to Brittany knowing that she was lying to her… but went to sit by her anyway.

"Are you ok?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah."

Sebastian walked in without his usual smirk but a serious frown. Santana couldn't help but feel actually concerned for this jackass, she knew it was her fault and was happy that her idea to get inside his head worked.

Why was he so adorable…? Santana had never felt like this. She loved Brittany but Sebastian was too sexy to not want to hit that. Santana wasn't like that anymore meaningless sex was behind her, she wasn't proud of herself before Brit.

All she had to do was get into his head, which she did do by the way he acted coming in just now but he had gotten into hers. Santana decided to forget her plan to find out the truth behind Sebastian joining the new directions and forget about Smythe and his evil plans.

He sat by Blaine and Kurt behind Santana, she knew he was staring at her which sent shivers down her spine. Just as Mr Shue stepped in the room Santana raised her hand.

"Sir, I left something in the gym can I go get it?" Santana asked.

Mr Shue let her go. Santana didn't leave anything in the gym she just needed to get out of their as the tension between her and Sebastian was killing her. Instead she went to her locker, opened it, and looked inside her vision blurring.

Santana felt two muscular arms hold her waist gently. Firstly Santana was shocked as her heart beat speeded up, she knew who held her so nicely in his arms, Sebastian. She didn't turn around to argue Santana was too comfortable to argue.

"What are you doing Smythe?" Santana asked.

"shh…"

Sebastian turned Santana around and planted an aggressive kiss on her lips, her lips tasted like strawberries which Sebastian loved. He gently grabbed her hand and whilst kissing led her into the nearest janitor closet.

Everything was dark but they both found each other's lips there kisses were full of sexual tension. Sebastian made his way down her neck giving her hickys every metre down. The pain hurt Santana but she liked it rough, nothing like what she had with Brittany, sweet and innocent.

In return Santana scratched him with her long nails. Their moans mixed together so perfectly…

What was Santana doing? With the enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana was disgusted with herself, why did she do it? That question was obvious she wanted to. It was the best thing that Santana had ever experience even better then Brittney. Brittney. Damn she screwed up if this got up not only would everyone judge her but Santana would lose the only person she truly loved and accepted her.

She sat on a bucket in the closet which was small and cold, the closet itself was already ruined with bottles thrown everywhere on the floor. Santana had her cheerio's outfit back on and Sebastian's hoodie around her, she didn't even realise.

Sebastian was putting back on his trousers quite smug with himself he had just scored a hot Latina chick who completely despised him, or so he thought. He saw his hoodie Santana was wearing and even though he was cold himself he didn't ask for it back because to be fair the girl looked smoking in it.

It was about 7o' clock and the school doors would be closing soon and everyone else had left an hour ago. Santana turned her phone off ages ago as she started to get messages from people, she felt completely guilty. Sebastian is a total dick, why was she attracted to him?

They both looked at each other for a second as the memories came floating back. Sebastian could see the guilt in Santana's eyes and for a split second felt bad for her blonde girlfriend but then came to the conclusion that what happened was completely worth it.

"You can't breathe a word of what happened, because it never did!" Santana shouted, but not that scarily as she was exhausted from earlier on.

Sebastian began to laugh he loved it when the Latina could angry, she was so feisty and cute. "Come on admit it that was amazing."

For a split second it looked like Santana was going to argue back but she knew he was right what happened between them was amazing. She wrapped his hoodie around her tighter, she hated that she wore it but the closet was cold and the hoodie smelt of his aftershave which Santana liked.

"You need a lift?" Sebastian asked.

Santana nodded. She was meant to get a ride off Brittany after glee club, know she was going with Sebastian. The two walked out the closest and into the car park which was completely empty except for one car.

Sebastian's car was a silver porshe, Santana immediately fell in love with it. She knew that Sebastian was some spoilt rich kid but she didn't know this much. Sebastian even opened the passengers' car door open for her, like a proper gentleman, very unlike Sebastian himself.

The seats were heated and leather Santana felt so comfortable. They were driving for five minutes in complete silence as Sebastian stopped the car outside Santana's house. She found it odd how he knew where she lived even though she never told him, however she ignored it not having the energy to ask the chipmunk.

Santana was about to get out of the car when Sebastian gently put his hand on her wrist to stop her. He looked into her eyes deeply for a second and Santana was positive he was going to kiss her. Instead he let go and smirked, his normal devilish smirk which was incredibly attractive, "Should I call you make this a two time thing?"

Santana sighed the old Sebastian was back," No. like I said it never happened got it Smythe."

Sebastian nodded as the Latina got out of the car as the last image he saw of her was her beautiful hair swinging back and forth into the front door, which she slammed.

Sebastian sat in his car not moving, he had completely forgot about his plan to mess up the group. He was going to sleep with someone like Rachel easy to manipulate not someone as conniving as Santana. However he had completely lost track in what he was doing and lost himself with the beautiful girl.

No, he didn't have feelings toward her… no.

Later that night Brittany had come over to Santana's as she was worried about her. Santana felt so bad about what happened between her and Sebastian she couldn't even look at Brittany. Luckily Santana was a great actress.

Santana lay in bed as Brittany sat beside her holding her hand with a concerned face. "Where did you go in glee club?" the blonde asked.

"I wasn't feeling well so I went home," Santana lied, letting out a week smile.

"Why didn't you call?"

"My phone died."  
Brittany wasn't the smartest so didn't ask any more instead the two watched a movie, one of Brittany's favourites, the little mermaid. Santana wasn't actually watching the film instead she was thinking about Sebastian and the wonderful moments they had just shared. Even as she thought about it Santana never felt so guilty.

She bet that this was Sebastian's plan to get inside her head so the new directions would lose at regionals. 'Very smart' Santana thought, no longer would she be so weak Sebastian Smythe can do one.

Sebastian went home to an empty Mansion except from the staff that worked there even though it was around 8'o clock Sebastian went straight to bed. Instead of sleeping he just stared up at the wall thinking of Santana.

He thought he might be gay… nah. After what happened with Santana there could be no way in hell Sebastian was gay. He had never felt this way for anyone before especially a girl. Sebastian would never fall for the enemy… right?

All he knew is that he wanted- no needed to see Santana again just being near her and seeing her beautiful face was enough for him. Sebastian had completely forgotten his plans to destroy the new directions and set out a new one, to get Santana Lopez back in bed.

Even if she had a girlfriend it isn't the first time people cheated with Sebastian, come on look at him… he's Sebastian Smythe he gets everything he wants including Santana!


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian didn't see Santana until Wednesday as she had convinced everyone that she was ill. Even though they both knew that wasn't why she didn't come in. He spent his days at Dalton, he went to classes their and then went to Lima for glee. Sebastian had told the new directions how mean the Warblers were being too him, although it was complete crap. It wasn't a long drive from the Dalton to Lima bout twenty minutes, so Sebastian was always on time.

His life seemed so meaningless without Santana to wind up, Sebastian had never been so bored for one he hadn't gone to a party in ages as the parties in Dalton didn't even have drink! Also nothing interesting was going on beside the Warblers shredding all the sheet music. In a way he felt bad for what he was doing, he had become close with Finn, Puck and Sam but in his heart Sebastian would always be a Warbler.

On Wednesday, Santana walked in on time for once and she looked incredible her face was glowing and her ponytail full of life. She actually had a smile on her face, she walked in with Quinn and Brittany by her sides as if nothing had changed. People starred at the girls with envy as they pushed their way through the crowd.

Sebastian had just finished his lessons in Dalton and came back to Lima for glee practise, he was getting tired of driving back and forth from Dalton to Lima. He parked his porshe outside as many students looked at it enviously. He was a few minutes early before Glee practise so decided to hang out by the lockers until he saw someone he knew or it was time for glee practise.

Sebastian noticed everyone gossiping at his locker, he turned around and saw Santana, and he couldn't help feel envious of her and Brittany holding hands as they walked the hallways. They both caught each other's eyes and Santana's smile had disappeared. Sebastian turned to his locker to get his head together, seeing Santana had brought all the memories back.

Santana stopped walked and looked at her friend and girlfriend," I need to go to my locker, see you at glee practise."

Brittany and Quinn walked off towards Tina and Artie who were in the middle of a heated discussion. Much to Sebastian's surprise Santana walked straight over to him, with her usual evil glare. She leaned on the lockers to get Sebastian's attention, who was now smiling to himself.

"Couldn't resist this is it Santana?" He smirked.

Santana laughed in her cute way extra loudly which startled Sebastian, this side of Santana was scarier, however Sebastian Smythe wasn't afraid of anything especially some cheerleader. "Actually I just wanted to say it didn't work, I know what you're trying to do."

Sebastian was caught off guard by what she had said, he had no clue what she was on about and returned it with a confused look. She grabbed Sebastian by his collar gently so that no one would noticed and whispered in his ear in a dark voice, "Go back to the Warbler, dickhead."

And with all her will Santana left for glee practise swaying her hips back and fourth down the corridor as a slightly confused and turned on Sebastian Smythe slammed the locker in anger. She was good, how could he honestly get Santana back with him…

After glee practise everyone went to the local coffee shop where they put together a huge table for the group. Everyone sat down, Santana in-between Brittany and Rachel and Sebastian in between Sam and Artie facing Santana across the table. He couldn't help stare at her beautiful face although he knew that she was trying her hardest to avoid eye contact.

The barmaid brought everyone their coffees and as everyone took their first sip Rachel let out a scream. "I have a brilliant idea. Do you all remember my party last year?"  
Everyone nodded except Sebastian as he had no clue, however he heard party so he started to listen to the very annoying girl.

"I was thinking that I could hold another one this weekend as the stress of nationals is getting to all of us."

Everyone agreed smiling and laughing. Sebastian on the other hand was ecstatic, this party would be the perfect way to get Santana back if he could get her drunk enough the two might be able to get it back on!

"Puck can get the drink…" Rachel kept on blabbing on about her stupid party, which Santana knew she would have to go to even though she would like to go to her other friends party, she knew Brittany would drag her too it either way. Although she did see a positive side to this party all she had to do was get Sebastian drunk enough so he will tell her all of his secrets…

It was the perfect plan, Santana loved parties but spin the bottle was a little out of her age range… However she had the perfect dress and thought why not.

Most people began to file out of the coffee shop leaving Sebastian, Santana, Rachel, Finn and Brittany. Santana found it incredibly awkward with Rachel and Finn making out so when Brittany left She left afterwards saying a quick goodbye to Berry without even glancing at Sebastian.

Without no car Santana began to walk home she was cold, but would rather walk then ask Berry for a lift and she would never go inside Sebastian's lush car again.

Speaking of Sebastian's lush car, it pulled up right next to driving slowly at Santana's pace, Santana looked inside and saw the chipmunk smiling away acting like what he was doing wasn't at all creepy.

"What do you want creep?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted to see if you needed a lift?" Sebastian smirked acting like a proper gentleman.

Although Santana was freezing she politely declined his offer by flipping him off. This made Sebastian angry, his car speeded up into a puddle which soaked Santana! Now Santana was wet, cold and angry. She trudged home thinking of ways of revenge calling out to Sebastian before he left her sight,"

Dickhead!"


End file.
